As an example of a display device including a display panel with an in-cell structured touch panel function, the display device described in WO 2016/136271 has been conventionally known. The display panel described in WO 2016/136271 includes a plurality of gate signal lines, a plurality of data signal lines, a plurality of sensor electrode lines, a plurality of pixel electrodes divided into a plurality of groups, and a plurality of common electrodes arranged at the rate of one for the plurality of pixel electrodes included in one group. The plurality of sensor electrode lines overlaps the plurality of data signal lines in a planar view, and the plurality of sensor electrode lines overlap the plurality of common electrodes in a planar view. At least one of the sensor electrode lines is electrically connected to the plurality of common electrodes. At least one each insulation film is formed between the plurality of data signal lines and the plurality of sensor electrode lines, between the plurality of sensor electrode lines and the plurality of common electrodes, and between the plurality of common electrodes and the plurality of pixel electrodes.